Der perfekte Augenblick
by Crabo
Summary: Meine erste Songfiction.  Das Lied ist "Augenblick" von Farin Urlaub.  Sirius x Remus


Ich liebe dieses Lied und habe mich einfach mal dran gemacht, daraus eine Songfiction zu machen. Hoffentlich gefällts.

* * *

><p><em>Ich weiß es noch genau,<em>  
><em> der Himmel über uns war blau.<em>  
><em> Du hast dich zu mir umgedreht.<em>  
><em> Die Haare waren vom Wind verweht.<em>

Es war ein kühler August- Abend. Wir hatten gemeinsam unseren Abschluss gefeiert und danach einen kleinen Spaziergang am Strand gemacht. Wir redeten die ganze Zeit, erzählten uns unsere Zukunftspläne, erinnerten uns an unsere Kindheit. Wir waren immer zusammen gewesen, du und ich. Fast immer. Irgendwann trat eine Pause zwischen uns ein. Doch wir genossen sie, spürten nichts als die Anwesenheit des Anderen, hörten nichts als das Rauschen der Wellen.  
>Du zogst deine Schuhe aus und liefst ans Wasser. Ich beobachtete dich und kam langsam hinterher. Ich genoss den Anblick deiner Gestalt vor einer fantastischen Kulisse. Der Himmel färbte sich purpur, die Sonne ging unter und du standst nur da.<br>Plötzlich drehtest du dich um und ich sah das Lächeln in deinem Gesicht.

_Es war so ein Moment,_  
><em> den man sonst aus dem Kino kennt.<em>  
><em> Unsere Blicke trafen sich.<em>  
><em> Es gab nur noch das Meer und dich für mich.<em>

Ich fühlte mich wie hypnotisiert. Deine schwarzen Haare wehten um dich herum und deine grauen Augen funkelten. Wie lange kannten wir uns bereits? Sechs Jahre? Und dennoch hatte ich noch nie so empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich ging langsam auf dich zu, bis wir direkt voreinander standen. Noch nie hatte ich dieses Bauchkribbeln, noch nie wollte ich so sehnlich dein Haar berühren. Deine bloße Anwesenheit schien mich zu verbrennen.

_Es ist nicht lange her,_  
><em> da war ich wieder mal am Meer.<em>  
><em> Ich hab dich irgendwie vermisst,<em>  
><em> und hoffte dass du auch dort bist.<em>

Ich hatte es nicht geglaubt, als die Nachricht mich erreichte. Du warst in Askaban, festgenommen für den Massenmord an unschuldigen Menschen. Du solltest auch für den Tod von Wurmschwanz verantwortlich gewesen sein. Es gab Beweise, du wurdest gesehen. Sie sagten, du habest gelacht. Aber ich weigerte mich, diese Nachricht zu glauben. Ich weigerte mich, mir vorzustellen, wie du, mein bester Freund, den Zauberstab hebst und so viele Menschen umbringst. Sie versuchten, mich umzustimmen, doch meine Treue zu dir brach nie.  
>Ich vermisste dich. Tagsüber versteckte ich es, tat meine Arbeit. Doch Nachts schlief ich nicht ein. James war tot. Du warst in Askaban. Ich fühlte mich einsam. Niemand glaubte an deine Unschuld, es kam mir vor, als drehte sich die Welt, doch ich blieb stehen.<br>Irgendwann flog ich an den Strand. Es war August. Die Sonne ging in purpurnen Strahlen unter und ich spürte, wie mich der Schmerz einnahm. Ich stand im Wasser, Wellen schlugen gegen meine Beine, und ich dachte nur an dich, an jenen Abend vor vielen Jahren. Und ich wünschte mir, meinen Namen zu hören, gerufen von deiner Stimme.

_Er kommt niemals zurück,_  
><em> der perfekte Augenblick,<em>  
><em> der dich das Leben lieben lässt.<em>  
><em> Ich denk an ihn und halt ihn nicht zu fest.<em>

Ich schloss die Augen und beschwor vor meinen Augen das Bild hervor, dass ich jahrelang gehütet hatte. Ich konnte die kühle, salzige Luft schmecken, spürte den Wind in meinen Haaren und es war so wirklich, dass ich die Augen aufschlug, und erwartete, dich zu sehen. Doch ich wusste, dass wir diesen Augenblick nie mehr erleben würden.

_Ich weiß es noch genau,_  
><em> der Himmel über uns war blau.<em>  
><em> Du hast dich zu mir umgedreht.<em>  
><em> Die Haare waren vom Wind verweht.<em>

An jenem Abend standen wir voreinander, unsere Augen schienen sich nicht voneinander lösen zu können. Du hobst deine Hand und strichst mir über die Wange, und ich hielt sie fest, so standen wir da, verschmolzen zu einer Gestalt.

_Es war so ein Moment,_  
><em> den man sonst aus dem Kino kennt.<em>  
><em> Unsere Blicke trafen sich.<em>  
><em> Es gab nur noch das Meer und dich für mich.<em>

Nie vergesse ich das Gefühl deiner Haut auf meiner, deiner Stimme, als du mir zuflüsterst, wie wichtig ich dir bin. Du zogst mich in deinen Arm und hieltest mich. So standen wir dort und blickten auf das Meer hinaus. Die Zeit schien unendlich zu sein, so wie das Meer, dessen Ende man nicht sehen konnte.

_Es ist nicht lange her,_  
><em> da war ich wieder mal am Meer.<em>

Ich betrachte, wie der letzte mittlerweile rosafarbener Schimmer der Sonne verschwindet, im Meer versinkt.

_Er kommt niemals zurück,_  
><em> der perfekte Augenblick.<em>

Schließlich drehe ich mich um. Ein letztes Mal stelle ich mir dein Gesicht vor, ehe es verschwindet wie die Sonne.  
>Nie wieder werden wir beide so am Strand stehen. Nie wieder so empfinden.<br>Und es ist gut so.

_Ich denk an ihn und halt ihn nicht zu fest_


End file.
